


I'm here lying on the bed of your tongue

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, YOOOO this is so mega fun to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: After a long disappearance, Inu No Taisho gave Izayoi a special surprise.Title from Allie X's Casanova
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	I'm here lying on the bed of your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa/gifts).



Izayoi looked over the dilapidated gardens, its wildness always fascinated her. Yes, she yearns for the cleanliness of trimmed bushes and manicured trees held to the hands of gardeners. How she could look herself at the reflection of clear waters to hold her fleeting beauty. Eventually, she knew that she could not plead the gods to allow order and reason, but accepting that she will eventually pass. 

  
However ever since her lover Inu no Taisho (in her heart, she called him Toga which seems fitting to him, as he could be mistaken for the kind servants of the gods, should not he possessed yoke ) brought her to the abandoned palace which he made scary tales to the villagers and nobility about cursed and weary souls, to cave a beautiful sanctuary which no society could cross. All she knew from her ornate cage is now gone as she looked over the vines and flowers invaded the bridge. Her lover strong and powerful, held such fragility as he tried his damnedest to repair the wild surroundings by either taping the paper on the shoji or blowing the dust away from lacquered cabinets and paintings. Secretly she wished that it would remain in its wild state, as imperfections are considered beautiful in her eyes.

  
She dreamily looked at the reflection of the murky pond, ripples of herself are gone, and she imagined herself hearing the laughter of children she could have and her husband thank the gods and spirits for a beautiful union. Her delicate fingers subconsciously dipped into the murky pond, only to be caught off guard, by Toga who seems serene.

  
His lips touched the pulse of her wrist. 

  
“Did you have to wait for long?”

  
Izayoi forced herself to breathe, fearing that his words would burn her core. “Not much my love…” He could smell her arousal when she bashfully hid her true affections “I was thinking if you can tell me about the story of the garden. It must be someone famous that wandered the lands.” She returned his affections by kissing him by the lips. She found herself tangling her fingers to his sliver locks that shimmered beautifully in the moonlight.

  
He was no longer the cold figure that stared her in The Eye, when he was in the search over the rumours of a demon hungering for livers of young girls, seeking information from a common woman. He was brave. He was vulnerable. He was mischievous. After all, what would a rabbit do, to tame the wolf?   
Izayoi forced herself to think out of her fantasy to make out with her husband with a kind deed to give him a comfortable bed and new clothes. “Do you want anything to drink?” Little did she know that she swung her arms over her husband, and her fingers carding over the armour and the bloodied fabric.

  
A soft mph came over him. 

  
_I am not thirsty._

  
Youkai like him could hold for hours and days, even decades without food and water. Even Toga could relish something simple to a monk’s meal of tofu and miso. 

  
However it was different, Izayoi crawled to his life, showing the resilience of humans. He watched at the distance to hear her laughter, the kindness to the nearby children who accidentally passed their way to the palace, making up imaginary stories, and he has kisses in deep forests with holding hands.

  
_He would be satisfied with her._

  
A trickle of thought triggered by the smell of Izayoi’s arousal grew deeper than before, as he bit his bottom lip playfully. “In fact yes, my love, and I know the source of it.”

  
Izayoi blushed heavily over that brief sentence. As always his words evoke mystery and wildness which she did not realise that she yearned. Quietly he pushed the edge of her collar to reveal her bare collar bone, and rained kisses on that part.

  
Izayoi playfully pushed Toga away from his strong arms. “Where shall we find it.” he looked over a glided room and grinned mischievously to her.  
“Where…” Toga raised a suggestive eyebrow. “Trust me… it would be worth more than all the golds and silks of the world.”  
Before Izayoi could speak, he silenced her with deep kisses which caused her to shudder. He silenced her moans by biting her bottom lip. Tongues caressed each other in desperation for each other.

  
Her slender fingers continuously tugging his hair, as he boldly pulled her kimono, leaving her bare. And damn she is beautiful, a tennyo in human flesh. He quickly ravaged her with kisses from her mouth to her chest. She mewled over his lips and tongue circling over her taut nipple and his hand gripping her breast.

  
Toga closed his eyes to hear Izayoi cry for ecstasy, allowing her fingers card over his hair and shoulders. He paused monetarily to kiss her to continue that chase, refusing to let go of the buildup.“My love….since when…” Even before Izayoi could catch her breath, Toga finally trailed his mouth down her sex, letting his tongue lashing on her sensitive bud. She cried again over that sensation, of her lover nipping her folds and teasing the bud. She swore that she could fall anytime. He drank her up like the finest sake of all regions. 

  
Izayoi found herself thrusting her hips over his mouth again and again. Watching his face reddening over her pleasure spurred her further in ecstasy. Eager to feel her lover’s hand, she removed her left hand and brushed her womanhood with his. Tears welled up from her eyes as she came to a high.  
Her mind repeats this mantra as she rides through her lover’s devouring.

_He is real. He is real._

  
And that was her undoing.

  
Soon both could breathe again. Toga kissed her womanhood gently, memorising every form before he crawled up to her flushed expression and gave her a small kiss by her forehead and lips.Izayoi could taste herself briefly before his and she smiled cheekily to him.

“Since when…you become ravenous”

  
Toga smiled peacefully “it must be you…” as both looked dreamily at the moonlight. Fate seems to weave a strange tapestry of them being together. “You have a strange effect on me…”

  
“I…too” 

  
Izayoi laid herself on his chest. Her heart rang quietly from her ecstasy.

_I love you._

_Never leave me._

  
Toga smiled peacefully watching the winds swaying the overgrown trees and bushes. Feeling Izayoi drift to a beautiful sleep is something he wished that he could encapsulate more than all of the evils he defeated over the years.

* * *

A/N: So I did an angsty drabble for this user [loveyou-x3000](https://loveyou-x3000.tumblr.com) which I loved her writing alongside with her friend's gorgeous drawings which made me fell for that ship. TBH I am proud I did this fun smut idea and I am thinking that Toga and Izayoi do enjoy some wildness.

Anyway as usual, please leave me comments and kudos to this drabble :)


End file.
